Accompanying with people's increasing attention to safety, more and more places have installed monitoring equipment (such as camera), meanwhile monitoring system gradually develops towards high definition (HD). Correspondingly, storage space occupied by monitoring video is greater, and costs on hard disk are higher.
However, in practical applications, what is captured by a monitoring device in most of the time throughout the day is invalid data, without occurrence of a focused-on target. Thus, there is an urgent problem to be solved about how to effectively reduce such invalid data, so as to save storage space and costs.
Regarding the foregoing problem, the following processing modes are generally adopted in the prior art. The motion detecting or intelligent analysis technologies may be employed, to analyze whether a focused-on target exists in a video, and output a determination result about “yes” or “no”. When the determination result is “yes”, encode and record the video; otherwise, encoding and recording are not executed.
However, some problems may occur when applying the foregoing modes in practical applications, for example, no matter employing the motion detecting or intelligent analysis technologies, as long as “yes” or “no” is used in the judgment, the probability of misjudgment and missing judgment may exist under technical conditions. When the misjudgment occurs, additional storage space may be consumed. When the missing judgment occurs, key data may be lost. Subsequently, adaptive capability and availability of system may be lowered.